


[Podfic] Do Not Boop

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Funny, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic on Helium, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic ofDo Not Boopby AEpixie7"One would assume that after having averted the Apocalypse at the hands of the Antichrist, a certain angel and demon would have better things to do than get plastered and wander the shelves of a resurrected bookshop, perusing for the next amusing or bewildering title to come of an eleven-year-old's idea of what a rare bookshop should have on hand.One would assume incorrectly."





	[Podfic] Do Not Boop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do Not Boop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197226) by [AEpixie7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7). 



> Ahhh! I really enjoyed this fic and I had a lot of fun with doing the helium version (even if I had some trouble with my computer going to sleep and cutting off the recording so that's why the title is not helium'd up.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy listening! I just adore this idea for post canon so it was fun to follow in step and go a little silly with the helium.

## MP3 and Stream

  


**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
helium |  [[link to helium mp3]](https://archive.org/download/donotboopnohelium/Do%20Not%20Boop%20-%20helium.mp3)  
  
| 4 MB | 0:04:59  
normal voice |  [[link to no helium mp3]](https://archive.org/download/donotboopnohelium/Do%20Not%20Boop%20-%20no%20helium.mp3)  
  
| 4 MB | 0:05:51


End file.
